From Me, To You
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: And she stood, alone.


**…**

**…**

When he had first heard of her, he was at Ishida's home, and playing cards. Of course, he hadn't paid any attention besides to his hand until Ishida said,

"I have a sister."

Sado merely grunted, Renji looked up from his cards, while Grimmjow leered. Ichigo's head snapped up, eyes widening, before he replied, "What's her name?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow's grin widened, "What's her name?"

Ishida scowled at him before addressing Ichigo, "Orihime. She's my half-sister. Ryuken married her mother, and had her. I don't know her that well."

Lying down a card, Sado inquired, "…Why're you bringing her up now?"

"I'm curious too," Renji said.

"I don't know," Shrugging, Ishida leaned back, "She's coming to live with us from America. She was studying for something."

"America?" Grimmjow spat out his soda, eyes bugging out of their sockets, "How fucking smart is she?"

"Like I know," Ishida snapped.

Ichigo looked down towards his lap, and grimaced.

_Orihime._

And he could imagine a girl with dark hair and dull eyes. Just like Ishida.

Scoffing, he lied down a card, _he wasn't interested_.

**…**

**…**

"Ichigo," said teenager turned in time to see his friend Kuchiki Rukia rushing to him. She was the Head of the Student Council, and a proud part of the Kuchiki family. Half the time, he couldn't stand her, and the other half, he found himself cherishing her friendship, especially since she knew him the best. She stopped by his side, and the wind made the black locks sway in her ponytail.

"Yeah?" He met her eyes and she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"What're you doing out here? Didn't class start?"

Ichigo slanted her a lazy look before looking to the sky, "Don't know."

"Idiot," she scolded, but her eyes softened, "Ichigo," he looked back towards the girl, "C-Can…Can we—"

"Oi!" They both shot their heads up to see Tatsuki standing in the courtyard, a couple of feet away. She walked quickly and quietly towards the two, eyes flaring angrily, "Where were you?" She was, of course, addressing Ichigo. The orange haired crooked a brow, and grimaced, "You missed first period, IDIOT!"

At that moment, Ichigo felt his stomach drop. Turning in the other direction, he sprinted away from the girl. Tatsuki shouted out in anger, and instantly chased after him, roaring and growling his name like the beast he presumed she was.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Rukia watched them go.

Slowly, she lowered her violet eyes to the ground, and stared at her small feet.

And she stood,

_alone._

**…**

**…**

Quickly, he opened the door, and slammed it after him, breathing raggedly. Tensing, he heard the familiar footsteps outside the room, and they paused for a second before rushing away in the other direction. He stooped over, panting, but he felt the relief swell in his chest. Tatsuki was always getting on his ass about attending class. Sighing out, he stood straight, and looked around.

Books.

He hadn't been in the library for who knows how long. Looking around, he suspected not a lot of students came here. There had been a new library built in the other wing of the school, so this one had been deserted. He would've thought that the old books would have thin layers of dust on them, and the old wood would be in desperate need of cleaning. But it was relatively kept, and the floors were swept and had a clean smell in the air. Stepping closer into the room, he found the window open, the light breeze playing with the white curtains, and the sun shone brightly down.

The breeze felt good, and it calmed his nerves, causing him to forget all about Tatsuki. He was tired, that was for sure, and he wanted to take a nap, and then – maybe – head for third period. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, due to the stupid nightmares – his mother the main star this time – and he'd didn't want to come to school, but his father had literally kicked the boy out of bed. Now, he was lazy, and tired, and his head was telling him to fall into slumber.

He just needed the right spot that would hide him, but also be comfortable. As he rounded around the tables, he found himself stumbling. Righting himself, he looked down to the culprit to see an open, thick novel. Huffing, he stooped down and picked it up, probably damaging the spine, but his eyes found another. Something with difficult words and formulas that he remembered vaguely. He wasn't all that good with algebra, but he knew certain things. Sometimes he was just too lazy to figure most of them out.

He followed the trail of books, until they finished, tossed and turned, by the windows. He finally finished gathering them all and stacked them appropriately. He vaguely wondered how they got into that fashion before he settled himself on the floor, the hardwood surprisingly comfortable.

As his eyelids fluttered closed, he could've sworn he heard a footstep to his right.

**…**

**…**

_It's light…but heavy…_

Ichigo's eyelids fluttered.

_Whatever it was, it shouldn't be on top of me._

His eyelids peeled back, and blinked, once, twice, and then revealed hard, brown eyes.

He wasn't expecting to meet someone else's gaze.

His eyes snapping wide, Ichigo stared back at the person. At the moment, all he could identify was the large, curious eyes gazing down at him. To him, they were dazzling; a pretty hazel with hints of amber, and the eyelashes that were around them were impossibly thick. He felt the weight on top of him shift, and he found himself looking at a face.

He hadn't seen this face before, he was sure of it, because if he had, he would've remembered and probably embarrassed himself. It was a _girl_, he was certain of this, and a very, very beautiful one at that. Her cheeks were the next things to catch his attention, soft and pink, matching her plush, rosy, shell-pink lips. Her nose was tiny, a button on her pretty features, but her eyes were large, very large. As he dragged his weary gaze higher, he found himself staring at her hair. It was long and thick and beautiful, the bangs held back by sapphire, hibiscus barrettes. The color was what had him staggered; fine russet that reminded it of his own.

Finally, he came across the thought of just _where_ she was.

Yes, she was pretty (very pretty), and yes, she was blinking in innocent curiosity down at him, but if she was looking down…then…

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

The girl blinked her honey eyes, "…Sitting on you."

He felt the sweat dew on his body, "W-WHAT? _Get off_!"

Tilting her head to the side curiously, she watched him. But she climbed off, and he sat up almost instantly. When his eyes met hers once again, he felt a weird sensation playing in his stomach. She blinked her long lashes, her legs under her in a W shape. He took her in carefully; her hair was longer than he'd first thought, and it touched the wooden floor, she was wearing the school uniform, the long sleeved tan sweater and the sleeves were so long they nearly ate up her tiny hands. The gray skirt was short on her, and her socks went up to her thighs. She wasn't like most girls; that, he was sure of, she was curvy. Her figure was slim, but she had hips and a small waist, and her bountiful breasts were very noticeable, and he was almost afraid to see what her cleavage would look like.

When she stood, she startled him, but he looked up at her, lips parted as a pretty smile lit up her face, "Gomen ne~ I-It's just that no one usually comes in here. I was very curious."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and the standard scowl came across his face. Grunting, he stood, and tucked his hands in his pockets before meeting her eyes, "Whatever." Looking around he saw his neat stack of books had been moved, and he had no idea where they were now. He looked back towards the girl, and she was wandering her eyes around the library, looking to the walls, and the floor, anywhere but him as her tiny hands played with her short skirt.

"Oi," Instantly, her gaze darted to him.

"H-Hai?" Her voice was high, but very pretty. It was quiet, unlike Rukia's or Tatsuki's that were loud and strong.

Glancing down, he took in her small, socked feet. They looked delicate, tiny in his view. "Where're your shoes?"

He was surprised when she tilted her head slightly and beamed, "It's comfortable like this."

Blinking, he replied, "I'm sure it is, but you shouldn't be in school with no shoes. Someone might see you." He watched as she nodded vigorously, but made no move to put on her footwear. Sighing, he decided to let it go, and walked around her, heading towards the door. He had had enough weird for one afternoon.

He was surprised when she grabbed his sweater with one of her small hands, and pulled. When he turned his head to look back at her, she was smiling brightly once more, "Would you like to read with me?"

He stiffened. Out of all the things, she wished to _read_? He should've known, since she was in the library, but he'd thought she was like him, just wishing for somewhere to sleep or calm down. Especially since they had both skipped class.

He shook his head, and looked away from her hazel eyes, "Nah. You should get to class. You'll get in trouble if you're late." He said this information, for he knew she was a new student; he hadn't seen a pretty face like that.

He closed to door behind him.

Slowly, her smile fell.

And she stood,

_alone_.

**…**

**…**

School was over, and he was glad he didn't have detention today. Tucking one hand in his pocket, he threw the bag over his shoulder, and watched as the students rolled by, laughing and squealing and speaking with one another. He decided today he might walk with Keigo, or perhaps Grimmjow and his younger brother, Ulquiorra, but he decided against it; Ulquiorra hated him, and all Grimmjow did was curse and make-out with Nel.

As he started away, he heard, "Ichigo!"

Again, he turned towards his name, and wasn't surprised to see Rukia, her sweater removed, the tie undone, and her hair spilling messily around in the wind. This was a surprise; usually, she kept her hair up, and she didn't like the laze around with her clothes. But her cheeks were flushed, and she panted a bit as she came to a stop next to him.

"Hey," he greeted, eyebrows merging, "Are you alright?"

"No, fool!" She snapped, and gasped a bit, "I had to put all the soccer balls away because the idiot team couldn't do it for themselves. It's going to be rainy for the next couple weeks, so I wanted to make sure the balls didn't get mud on them."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "You should've just asked me to help. I could've done it faster." He studied her a bit closer, and bent down to her face a little, "You're flushed."

Rukia felt that familiar pang in her chest and discovered it was her heart picking up speed. Taking in a quick breath, she shouted as she pushed her hands against his chest, "Get _away_ from me, idiot! I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Ichigo didn't miss the flustered heightens of her voice, neither the color in her cheeks. And he found himself looking at Rukia far too long. Sure, she was pretty, he knew that, a lot of people knew that. Her hair reached her slim shoulders, and was shiny and always kept. Her eyes were large, but very serious, a violet hue. Her skin was soft, he knew this because he'd touched her hand before, and, though she had a bad temper, she made up for it with generous behavior and helping out the school. He shook his head as she watched him, crooking a slim brow. He was going into dangerous territory.

"Are you alright? Did I hit you too hard last week?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Ichigo felt a vein throb against his temple, "No, midget. I was just _thinking_. People do that, yeah?"

She scowled as he mocked her petite figure, "Whatever. You can never take a joke," Looking away, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I _do_ worry about you, you know."

Ichigo blinked in reply.

"What did you want anyway? You made me miss Keigo and the others."

Rukia looked towards him and opened her mouth, and then closed it. "W-Well…I was wondering if you wanted to…to go see a movie sometime."

Ichigo blinked.

She blinked.

They all blinked together.

Finally, after getting over his shock, he said, "We've known each other since junior year, Rukia."

"Y-Yeah! I know."

Mulling it over, he decided it wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't know that Renji had been crushing on Rukia for a while now. It was almost too much for the poor guy. Sighing, Ichigo ran a hand through his thick, messy tangerine hair, "Listen, Rukia—"

The blush intensified on her cheeks, "N-Not now, idiot!" And then in a much quieter tone, she said, "You don't have to say anything now. Just think about it, okay?"

Nodding, he grunted, "Sure. But how about I walk you home for now?"

She glowered up at him, "My brother hates you."

"Yeah," Ichigo responded, and smirked a bit, "I like watching his face when he sees me. It's fucking hilarious." She smiled with him, her heart slowing down to a normal beat. They walked together, side-by-side, and the sun raised high in the sky. And then, as he looked towards the sun, he found himself remembering the wide, hazel eyes gazing up at him. Sighing, he paused in his step, and tried to get over the heat of anxiety in his stomach.

Rukia paused next to him and frowned, "Ichigo, what's wro—I-Ichigo!" She watched as her friend took off in the other direction, sprinting back towards the school. And before she knew it, she was following after him.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo hurried down the hallways, and came to a stop in front of the library. When he took in a deep breath, he slid open the door, and he saw her sitting in the center of the room, her legs under her in that same W-shape, and a notebook in her delicate hands as she wrote. When he'd opened the door, her eyes snapped up and caught his, surprised.

He blinked, "Have you been here all day?"

She tightened her grip around her notebook, "You came back." The way she said it had his stomach in knots. Sighing once more, he placed a hand on the back of his neck, and allowed the orange locks to tangle with his fingers. He watched as she beamed brightly, beautifully, "I'm glad."

Stepping in front of her, he held out a hand, palm upwards, and ready for her to take. "You shouldn't be here alone. Don't you want to go home?"

She blinked at his hand, and then looked towards his face. Whatever she saw there seemed to be enough, because she reached out her smaller hand, fingertips brushing his, before they both heard, "Ichigo…!"

Jerking back, he whirled his head around to see Rukia standing in the doorway, panting, but her eyes snapping back and forth between the two. When she studied the redhead a bit closer, her eyes widened with recognition, "I-Inoue?"

The person in question flickered her wide gaze to the smaller girl, "Kuchiki-san?"

To Ichigo's surprise, Rukia grinned big, "I can't believe it's you. It's been years, ne?"

Clasping her hands together daintily, the girl nodded, smiling once more, "H-Hai! It has." He watched as they conversed, going back and forth, Rukia smirking and the mystery redhead giggling softly. Finally, he had enough, and he broke in, frowning,

"What the hell is going on?"

Rukia and the redhead both looked up at him, and Rukia's smile widened, "Ichigo, this is my old friend Inoue. She'd gone somewhere else for a couple of years, so I haven't seen her in a while. Inoue, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, a bully."

Orihime's pink mouth fell open and she gasped, eyes widening with fear, "A-A bully?"

Ichigo nearly growled, "No! I'm not a damn bully."

Orihime merely blinked in reply, "…Scowl-san?"

"No!"

"…Strawberry?"

"NO!"

Rukia chuckled, "Don't get him so worked up. He has a short temper." Reaching out, she placed a small hand on the girl's shoulders, "It's nice to see you again, Inoue."

The auburn haired girl beamed, "Hai~"

**…**

**…**

Ichigo watched her.

For some reason, his eyes wouldn't leave the woman.

She was talking, he was sure, and it was something weird. Robots and wasabi didn't go together in a story. Rukia and him walked side-by-side, and Orihime stayed in front of them, her hands clasped behind her, holding her bag. She rambled on and on, and Ichigo dazed in and out, while Rukia nodded.

Of course, they arrived at the Kuchiki home first, and Rukia paused next to Ichigo, looking towards him, "Thanks for walking me," she glanced at Inoue, and then away, "Make sure you th-think about what we talked about, idiot," she mumbled to him, and averted her gaze. Ichigo felt something in his stomach twist before she turned away, rushing into the home.

When she closed the door behind her, he turned back towards Orihime, only to see her still walking, a skip in her step, and her skirt shuffling around her thighs. Without thinking, he rushed forward and caught up with her quickly. Curiously, she glanced towards him. When she stopped walking, he did also. And when she started walking again, he followed. Growing even more inquisitive, Orihime blinked up at him.

"Do you need something?" She asked, tilting her head innocently.

Ichigo frowned, "I was walking you home, you know."

Gasping, she curled her fist under her chin, "Shocked! Orihime is shocked!" He merely stared at her before she said, "You don't have to! I'm fine!"

"I insist,"

"Well, I insist you don't."

Merging his eyebrows, he replied, "Don't you have anyone to walk with? A brother or sister maybe? Friends?"

Blinking once more, she shook her head, "My brother died a long time ago." Before he could reply, she turned away. Running forward, she turned back to wave at him from a few feet away, "Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun!"

She was gone.

And he stood,

_alone_.

**…**

**…**

"Did you hear?"

"She's new to the school."

"Pretty hot."

Grimmjow's ears perked up, much like a dog's, and he looked towards the underclassman. Without warning, his fist hit the locker, scant from his head, and Grimmjow leered fiercely as the freshman shuddered, his friends cowering away with shock and fear, "So," the blue haired male said, "what were you saying about a girl, kouhai?"

**…**

**…**

"Oi! Kurosaki!" Ichigo felt the arm wrap around his shoulders roughly, and Ichigo stumbled a bit. He looked over to glare at his friend, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What do you want?" Ichigo sighed, standing straight, but Grimmjow kept his arm tight. Ichigo repositioned his books in his strong arms, "Didn't you have detention for molesting that freshman this morning?"

Grimmjow sneered, quickly angered, "She was _willing_." Shaking his head, he returned to the subject, "I heard there's this new hot girl and she's really smart and shit."

Ichigo snorted, but his stomach churned, "I thought you didn't mess with smart with girls," he mused, "Or am I wrong?"

Grimmjow released him, a frown working onto his face, "It doesn't matter. She's been rated the most desirable on campus. I'm gonna bag her." He jabbed a thumb towards himself.

"Are you speaking of the freshman from this morning?" Ulquiorra asked, popping up from behind his older brother. Grimmjow turned to face him and Ichigo watched as the black haired removed the earplug of music from his ears, "Or are you thinking of your girlfriend, Nel-san?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest, "Neither."

Ulquiorra stared at him for a quiet second, "…I see."

"SEE WHAT?" His brother shouted at him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

He had a feeling he knew who Grimmjow was speaking of, he just didn't want to admit he was interested. At the moment, he knew he needed to think of Rukia, and wonder how he was going to get through everything.

_I'm not interested._

**…**

**…**

"She asked _what_?" Ishida asked in shock, eyes widening as the gaze turned to Kurosaki.

Ichigo scoffed, "Tch. I didn't stutter."

Even Grimmjow was staring at him in surprise. Sado merely continued to eat his ramen, slurping one at a time. When Ichigo rose his brown eyes and they caught the own dark gaze of Renji's, he leaned back in his lunch seat.

"Somethin' wrong?" Ichigo drawled.

Renji crossed his strong arms over his chest, "You know what's wrong."

"_Rukia_ asked _me_."

"And have you rejected her?"

Placing a hand on the back of his neck, the orange haired sighed, "I don't know how I feel. With Rukia, everything's muddled and confusing."

"You sound like a wuss," Grimmjow quipped.

"Indeed," his younger, pale sibling agreed.

Slamming his hands on the table, Ichigo glared at the two harshly, "I don't see you two reeling in any women."

Grimmjow grinned back fiercely, "I have Nel and Ulqui's been messing around with that blonde."

Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched subtly, "Her name is Halibel-san, and you'll treat her with respect."

"What-the-fuck-ever."

Ichigo was about to spew something insulting at them, but Renji suddenly stood, leaving his bought lunch behind as he turned and walked away. Ichigo watched his back for a second before yelling after him, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm not hungry,"

**…**

**…**

When he saw her again, she was standing in the hall, alone, school was over, and the sun was setting. He had gotten detention with Grimmjow for arguing in the hallways and told Rukia to go on ahead without him. Slinging his bag over his stiff shoulder, he scowled as he surveyed her. She seemed perfectly fine, her hair falling down her back, just like the sunset, and so long it was curling at the ends. Her thick eyelashes lowered over her hazel orbs as she stood in front of the window, appearing like a broken angel. For a second, he just watched her, her slumped, delicate shoulders, her long hair, and her still breathing, before he called out to her gently.

"Inoue,"

She jolted at her name, and whirled her head around to face him, her hair falling around her back again, flaring out above her hips. Her pink lips parted and the honey gaze widened, "K-Kurosaki-kun…"

Narrowing his eyes at her, he questioned, "What're you doing here so late? The school is about to close up."

To his surprise, she jumped, and squeaked, "_E-Eh_?" With a flabbergasted expression, she hurried to lean down and scoop her bag, which was propped against the wall, turning back to him, her long tresses flying around her, she held up a peace sign with a bright, pretty, silly smile, "Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun~!"

"Oi! Wait!" He shouted, reaching out a hand, as if to catch her, though she was feet away.

But she turned, her eyes returning to his, "Yes?"

"W-Who're you waiting for?" When she blinked, he felt his ears grow hot, "Weren't you waiting for someone, Inoue?"

Smiling once again, she grew pink under her delicate skin, "I-I was waiting for my brother." She replied shyly. When all he did was blink back at her, her smile widened, "I have to go." She turned, hurrying down the hall, her skirt fluttering around her thighs.

He slowly lowered his arm back to his side, "But…didn't she say her brother died?"

_Strange girl._

**…**

**…**

"I haven't seen your sister around here," Ichigo mused one day, beside Ishida as they began to walk to school.

Ishida slanted him a cold stare, "Neither have I."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, but decided not to pry, "What was her name again?"

"Does it matter?"

**…**

**…**

For some reason, he was curious. More than curious, actually, but he didn't know how to place it. As he listened to Grimmjow bicker with Keigo, he found himself wandering around in his mind. Inoue was the first person to pop up with honey eyes and ivory skin and weird ways. He didn't know why he was thinking of her, or why he thought that it was appropriate – which it wasn't, but he couldn't stop imagining her hair falling down her back like an amber, wavy waterfall.

Maybe he was a pervert like his sister, Yuzu, yelled.

("He's not a pervert, Yuzu. He's just growing up~"

"STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT, OLD MAN!")

"Ichigo~" He suddenly felt a tugging on his pants and looked down to see Keigo, blue tears streaking down his chibi'd face, "P-Please, stick up for me,"

With an apathetic expression, Ichigo lazily kicked the teenager off, and the brunette lied on his side, weeping, "Wimp," the orange haired said.

"Eugh," Keigo slumped against the ground weakly. Grimmjow cackled.

Ichigo sighed before he glanced at the window, only to see Inoue reaching towards someone, and that someone slapped away her grip as if it were nothing. He could hear the man's shouting voice through the window, and he watched in shock as Inoue bowed her head, and curled her hands around herself. He couldn't see who was yelling at her, for the giant oak tree was in the way, but he knew the man had left because Orihime continued to stand there, keeping her eyes on the ground.

For some odd reason, he felt the anger pulse through his body, and something akin to selfishness, possessive and alive, run into his stomach.

Before he knew it, he was striding outside, pushing past students, and found her, standing there in the heat, almost as bright as the sun. Pausing a few feet behind her, her slender back to him, he called out to her once more, "Inoue,"

She jerked in surprise, just as before, and her head hesitantly turned to him, her eyes locking with his. He was surprised to see tears, crystals falling from her gorgeous eyes, and her cheeks stained red. Setting his face into a threatening glower, he stalked forward and grasped her slim wrist, and continued to pull her forward. He tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped when he touched her – even though it was through her sweater – but couldn't.

"W-What're you doing?" She exclaimed as he tugged her along, and she stumbled after him.

"Bringing you with me so I can find out who that bastard was," He replied evenly, his voice a low growl.

Orihime's eyes widened, "W-What—"

He paused and she nearly rammed into her back. Whirling back around to face her, he tightened his grip around her small wrist, "He _yelled_ at you! He _touched_ you! And…" He trailed off when he saw her eyes bugging out her pretty head, her lips parted in astonishment. He continued to constrict his hand around her wrist, unable to stop staring at her face, he closed his mouth before he said something stupid.

"Y…You're upset," she murmured looking towards his tight hand and her delicate wrist.

"Who was it?"

She blinked and averted her eye to him, "Ishida-nii,"

**…**

**…**

From the second floor, small hands pressed against the glass, staring down at the two, Ichigo close to the redhead, the redhead lowering her head to the ground as he murmured something to her.

Tightening her hands into fist, she dropped her arms back to her side.

"Rukia," she heard her name called by a familiar voice, Renji, curious, "are you alright?"

Her back became ramrod and she stood tall before turning to face him. Managing a small smile, she nodded stiffly, "Yes."

**…**

**…**

"So you don't care what she does?" Ichigo snarled beneath his breath.

"I don't," Ishida confirmed.

"How can you say that?"

"Because she isn't my real sister. She'll never be,"

"You're her older brother. Try to act like one,"

"You're being an idiot. You don't know the first thing to being a good older brother,"

"…take that back—"

Cautious glances look towards the two.

"Right after your mother died, you became a walking shell. You didn't give a fuck about your sisters—"

"I said take that ba—"

"Who're you to lecture me on how to treat Orihime! She's no concern to you! In fact, she's _no one_ to anyone—"

"_Ishida_!"

The black haired teenager jerked in shock when his shirt was suddenly grabbed up in a steel hold by one hand, and he slanted his eyes to the furious Kurosaki. Ichigo stood over him, narrowed eyes glowering down at him, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Eeeh?" Someone cried and Tatsuki ran towards the back of the room, watching the two close friends, "What're you doing? Let him go, Ichigo!"

It was like a bee buzzing around. Ichigo ignored her, catching his fierce gaze with Ishida's. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just say shit like that?"

Ishida eyes were sharp enough to cut, "You think I care? Now, let me go,"

Ichigo ignored him also, "How do you think Inoue feels? How do you think she feels every day when you _fucking ignore_ her! You left her to walk home _alone! _She waited for you for _hours_!"

"She's not my damned sister!"

"Ichigo, stop it,"

"She was _crying_," Ichigo spat harshly and Ishida nearly growled, "She was _crying_ because of _you_,"

Standing, Ishida met his glare with his own, "You wanna fight, Kurosaki?"

Tatsuki broke through them, knocking Ichigo's hand from Ishida's shirt, "Stop it now, you idiots! If you fight, you'll get suspended!"

They continued to glower at each for a few minutes before Ichigo broke it off with a, "Tch," He turned away, grabbing his bag, and shoved his shoulder against Ishida's on the way out. The door slammed shut behind him, and Ishida watched him leave.

"W-What the hell was that?" Tatsuki hissed.

**…**

**…**

The next day, as he was leaving the school grounds, he saw her waiting there, by the gates, eyes hopefully darting around. As he walked up to her, his gaze met hers, and her bottom lip locked under her teeth.

"You already missed him," he murmured to her, his eyes piercing hers. She quietly lowered her head, and her slim shoulders closed in, "I'll talk you home," and her head shot back up, her wide, surprised eyes meeting his. "I'll take you," he repeated.

Carefully, he reached out a hand, and she stared at it, just like before, until her own palm reached out, and her fingertips brushed against his. It wasn't long until the two hands – one large and the other small – clasped together firmly. He pulled her away from the school, and she blushed in embarrassment.

And Rukia stood and watched,

_alone_.

**…**

**…**

_One month later…_

**…**

**…**

"Oi, Inoue,"

Of course, she turned, right on cue, and blinked up at the man, startled to see him. He was usually later and she usually had to wait longer than this. But he stood, smirking a bit, for he had caught her singing to herself, humming under her breath a playful tune. Clapping her hands together, she hopped away from him, and pouted.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun," she murmured, "You did that on purpose."

He almost laughed, because it was that easy to be with Inoue, when she was so happy and loud and giggling. It was better for him to be around her. But he knew she was also dangerous; her body was tempting and her carefree spirit tested his limits. There were only certain points when he could actually look her in the eye without feeling something in his belly. As every morning, Ishida had already left early and ignored both of the bright haired teens' existence. For quite some time, it'd never mattered to Ichigo, but he could tell it effected Orihime more than she let on. Though, in the short month, Orihime and Ichigo had gotten even closer, discussing their family problems and venting out to each other. Orihime was usually the one who sat and listened and smile, while Ichigo rambled on about his life. She never interrupted or put in her opinion unless she knew that he was wrong, and he appreciated it more than she probably thought.

As usual – as soon as Yuzu had started taking extra courses in junior year – Orihime lifted a wrapped up bento with a bright smile, tilting her head prettily. Ichigo took it from her, still warm to the touch, and tucked it in his bag for safe keeping. When she wasn't eating wasabi and red bean paste, he could usually trust her around food. When he'd first received a bento from her, his heart had been racing, his stomach churning, but as soon as she forced it into his mouth, staring up at him with determined light brown eyes, he found out it wasn't half bad, instead, it was delicious. Especially her fluffy omelets and wieners. He had become so used to getting his lunch from her in fact, when she was late, he would wait in his homeroom, and she would rush inside, and hurry to give it to him during lunch. Of course, the first time this had happened, everyone had stared in utter shock. Ichigo didn't mind, but Orihime had blushed scarlet.

"Thanks, Inoue," he said, "If this is getting too big of a job for you though, you should tell me and I'll make my own lunch."

"B-But this is my _job_, Kurosaki-kun," She bit her bottom lip, and her eyes became larger, staring up at him, "I want to make sure you've eaten well and enjoy life since you've helped me so much~"

He heaved a sigh and repositioned the bag on his shoulder, tightening the grip on the strap, "You're exaggerating. Ishida was just being a prick. Of course I would protect you from that,"

She beamed at his words, "I love Onii-san, but he's very busy. And you helped me very much even though I was a stranger." Vehicles hurried behind Ichigo, and wind pushed against his hair. Few locks fell over his deep brown eyes, and a small smile was tugging at his lips. "I would like to repay you, even if it's just this."

"Yeah," he nodded, that gentle smile she seemed to bring appearing on his handsome face.

"Ichigo," He heard the familiar voice and turned expectantly to see Rukia, a small smirk on her lips, and carrying her bag by her side casually. Her hair was down again – and began to realize he liked it that way – and the smile grew on her face when his eyes met hers. After a few seconds, she averted her gaze and found Inoue's, who, for some reason, had backed away a few steps from Ichigo. "Good morning, Inoue."

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Orihime giggled nervously. Ichigo casted her a confused glance, but Rukia instantly claimed his attention as she came to stand beside him.

"Did you finish your English assignment?" She asked him, crooking her elegant brows.

Ichigo groaned, face-palming unhappily, "_Fuck_," Orihime squeaked at his language, "I completely forgot."

"Yes," she laughed a bit and pulled a navy folder from her bag, "But I didn't," he stared down at her with astonishment before he reached for it. Of course, she jerked from his outstretched hand and grinned mischievously; teasing him, "You're such an idiot," she handed it to him, "You're lucky I did it for you or you'd have detention again."

He grunted vaguely, but thanked her. He really did owe her his gratitude, since Rukia was always doing stuff like this for him. And though he knew that she was more than a friend to him, he couldn't look at her in any other way than his comrade. He had gone to the movies with her and they shared popcorn, and her cheeks were brighter than his hair. He began to realize his friend could be very pretty, especially when she was nervous and stuttering his name. It was almost amazing how he could actually look at her that way, since, never in his life, he had, but she seemed to also stare up at him like that. Sometimes it was unnerving and others, it made his mouth dry. There was a rumor going around school that they were dating, and Rukia didn't seem to deny it, though Ichigo usually gave no comment. He wasn't sure; he wasn't sure of a lot of things.

_It doesn't matter…_

Inoue twirled, her arms outstretched as if she would fly before she bounded a few feet in front of them, spinning around to face the two, "We should hurry to school if we don't want to be late, ne?"

Rukia watched as Ichigo smirked a bit and walked forward, slipping through the papers of his homework, "Thanks, Rukia," he said again, and walked towards Orihime, following behind her.

Slowly, her head lowered before she also followed the two.

**…**

**…**

"Another bento?" Keigo whined as Ichigo pulled it from his bag, removed the yellow cloth, and opened it to reveal the delicacies of Orihime's food. Removing the chopsticks, he speared out an octopus wiener and tossed in his mouth. "No fair~"

"Wow," Sado mused as he also snatched up a pickled vegetable, "…It's very good."

Keigo shook with sobs, "As expected from the beautiful Inoue-chan."

Ichigo felt that familiar pang of _something_ in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to ignore it. Ignore it so very badly.

"_Huh_?" Grimmjow drawled from behind Ichigo, and reached around to steal a slice of fish. "Good seasoning," he mused as he chewed, "That bitch is still making you lunch? How long has it been, two weeks?"

Ichigo's glare sharpened like a knife, "Don't call her that."

Grimmjow grinned his wide, crazy grin, "Defensive, Kurosaki," he chuckled, baring his teeth and gums, "So what's up with you two anyway? I thought you were with that Kuchiki girl,"

Ichigo nearly growled as his ears burned, "N-No. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it matters," Renji muttered from his seat, his arms crossed over his desk and his chin rested on the folded limbs. Ichigo hesitantly met his gaze and found the dark pools flat, "Are you serious about her? Because she seems serious about you."

Ichigo dropped his chopsticks, "We haven't even been on a date...I don't think,"

Mizuiro decided to speak up, peeking up from his cell phone, "Did she ask you out or the other way around?"

"_She_ asked _me_," he had said those words only a few days ago, but Renji didn't seem to want to let up. He knew his feelings for Rukia, but Ichigo also knew it wasn't his entire fault. Even though Renji was a good friend, he also knew there were certain things he had to do. And he was right before; being with Rukia was _weird_. Whenever he looked at her, he thought of the girl who would strike him across the face and yell and agitated and amusing. He couldn't imagine her any other way, yes, she could be pretty with her slender violet eyes and puckered nose and little, rosy lips and fair skin with midnight hair. But he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't natural to be with her; he felt he usually had to _try_. And he didn't think that was very normal. Ichigo had never been in love and never in a relationship, so he wasn't completely sure how he should feel.

Suddenly, he saw large hazel eyes and auburn locks twirling around a small waist. Shaking his head vehemently, he tried to break himself from the thoughts. That was just stupid; he shouldn't be thinking of Inoue at a time like this, he was truly a masochist.

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow leered, "Are you having second thoughts?" He placed a rough hand on the orange haired shoulder.

Knocking the palm from his frame, Ichigo scowled, closing his bento, "No. Rukia and I are just friends right now. That's all."

"Are we?" He heard the familiar voice question. Ichigo's eyes snapped wide. Standing in the doorway, Rukia stood, her eyes large, and her lips shaking. Renji cursed and Sado paused from his eating. Standing, Ichigo slammed his hands against his desk, "You're a bastard," she spat before turning away and storming down the hall.

Ichigo hurried after her, and Grimmjow sighed, "Since when did Kurosaki's life become a soap opera?"

"Since you got off the rag," Renji quipped harshly, and Grimmjow cracked his knuckles.

"Wanna say that again?"

**…**

**…**

"Rukia, wait!"

She continued to walk as if she hadn't heard him. The hallways were already clean of students and quiet besides the clicking of shoes. Ichigo reached out a hand, but she had already turned around the corner. He cursed lowly and called out to her again,

"Rukia—"

"I love you!"

He stood there as she paused.

"I love you!"

He blinked.

"I really, really love you," she continued to breathe and he saw her slim shoulders shake.

Finally, after a few seconds of silence, he whispered her name again, unable to comprehend or respond, "Rukia—"

"But you're too much of an idiot to notice," She murmured, cupping her hands over her face.

He huffed at her statement and moved forward, taking her shoulder in his strong palm. Instantly, she wrestled with him until he was forced to whirl her around and grasp both shoulders firmly, forcing her to meet his stare with wet, indigo eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He grunted to her and she snorted dryly.

"I thought you already knew," a red hue appeared in her smooth cheeks, "I-I…wanted to be with you…for a really long time."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. There had been only two girls who confessed their love to him, and one was in a daycare. He wasn't used to this, and he didn't know what to do. Utterly confused, he tightened his hands around her thin shoulders, "I—"

"Don't lie to me," she interjected, staring up at him with a hard gaze, "Don't pretend and act like you feel the same. I'll kick you."

He rolled his chocolate eyes at her threat, "I wasn't going to say that," she looked down at her shoes, "I'm not going to bluff about my feelings; you know I'm not like that,"

"I know," she whispered, the corner of her lips lifting a bit. "B-But how _do_ you feel? Do you feel anything for me?"

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he averted his gaze, "It's not that easy," he replied and her expression fell even more, "When I think of you, it confuses me and I can't mull over it."

"…_nothing_?" She grimaced, her eyes narrowing up at him.

Giving an apathetic expression, he huffed out, "Dunno."

She blinked at his frankness before she spat angrily, "Can't you say that in better manner?"

"No," he said and her eyes widened, "I can't. I'm not the kind of person who just lies to girls to make them feel better about themselves. And I _don't_ like people usually. It isn't my style."

Rukia stayed quiet for a second before she hesitantly reached out her small hands and clasped them around one of his own. Looking up at him with her pretty violet eyes, he watched them shimmer with hopefulness, "But you can try," she murmured, "Can't you?"

She tightened her small fingers around his palm.

He felt something shift in his stomach, but he decided not to think too hard about it.

"Don't answer," she snapped and continued to constrict her digits around his hand, "Not now, idiot. If you confess something to me, I want it to be special. Not forced."

**…**

**…**

Orihime pointed to the problem in question, Ichigo intently listened, placing his elbow on the desk and leaning cheek against his palm, "You see," she murmured nervously, placing her index finger on the Algebra equation, "when you carry the one over the five, you should find out what the exact answer is…"

Ichigo stared closely down at the problem. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over his head, "10y - 5Z ³= k= 9," he murmured in understanding and a small grin lit up his face, "I get it." he chuckled in disbelief.

Orihime beamed brightly, almost blinding him, "I'm glad."

Turning his head to look up at her, his smile widened with hers, "You're really good at this," he mused, "I suck at Math."

Her smile widened, "I'm sure Kurosaki-kun does great in class~!" He grunted slightly. Currently in the library, they sat together at a wooden table. He hadn't been exactly happy about traveling across school to the old library, but Orihime seemed to love it very much.

"Well, you're not in my class, are you?" When she shook her head and blinked her wide eyes, he smiled a bit, one corner lifting higher than the other. "I don't usually get called on. Everyone knows how bad I am at it," She opened her mouth to protest, only for him to continue, "But you're a good teacher. I might get better in time."

She beamed, nodded vigorously, "I'll teach Kurosaki-kun and make his bento and help him remember to study,"

He sighed heavily. Of course, Orihime had been doing exactly that; his lunches were made with care and she assisted him with his homework and studies. He was beginning to depend on her; he wasn't sure what he'd do without her. When she saw his grimace, she tilted her head in innocent curiosity.

"A-Ano…are you alright, Kurosaki-kun? Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking his head briefly, he muttered, "No. I'm thinking too hard."

She pursed her lips in a pout, "Do you not want me making your lunch, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I don't want to trouble you. You take care of me a lot more than you give yourself credit."

She blinked, surprised.

"Like…Like a _girlfriend_."

Her eyes widened and their gazes locked automatically. Narrowed, long lashes electrifying his chocolate gaze, which was even more intense when his eyelids were heavy, staring at her heatedly, but almost lazily, and her large honey eyes that seemed to take up her entire, pretty face, which was growing redder with each second that passed by. Once again, there was _that_ feeling. _That_ strange feeling – the odd, thick throb of his heartbeat, the bizarre sensation in his belly, this unnerving perception that made his hands sweat and his mouth dry like the desert. For some reason, he always seemed to feel this way around her; he couldn't stop himself. He watched with heavy concentration as her shell-pink, full lips parted and her cheeks darkened in color.

_Why was he staring at her like this?_ He asked himself. Out of all people, he should've stared at Rukia like this, for he was sure she would like that, but—

Suddenly, she broke their weird gazing and looked towards the books and papers in front of the two. The air gushed from her plush lips, "T-That's just silly, Kurosaki-kun,"

Instantly, he snapped out from his daze, "Y-Yeah, I guess it is." He leaned back in his seat.

Standing, she gathered her things hastily, "I-I should leave, shouldn't I? After all, you should be worried about Kuchiki-san, and maybe one day she'll make your lunches and then I won't have to be around anymore and you'll be happy—"

He blinked in surprise and stood along with her, cutting her off, "Whoa. Where's that coming from?"

She paused from her insistent rambling and clutched the books to her chest before she giggled nervously, "It's all around school, ne? I don't usually listen t-to rumors and such, but I think, personally, that you and Kuchiki-san make a good couple. I w-wouldn't want to—"

"Inoue," his low, rough voice interjected, and his hand found her slim wrist. She gasped, surprised, and Ichigo found himself entranced once again with her stunning features; bright, long hair and wide, hazel eyes, pretty mouth, warm body, wrapped up in soft, ivory skin.

Again, he was stepping into _dangerous_ territory.

"I like your lunches," her long lashes fluttered, "and Rukia can't cook. Plus, she's Student Council President, she won't have enough time to help me study. I _need_ you here, Inoue." He didn't know what convinced him to say anything like that, but he didn't ask himself. It was better to just act than think with the redhead.

"B-But Kuchiki-san is—"

"Ichigo, Inoue," the familiar voice was a few feet away and Ichigo turned his head around and found Rukia standing in the doorway once again. Inoue instantly snatched away her outstretched limb as if he'd burned her, "I was wondering where you were…?"

"K-Kuchiki-san, konnichiwa," Orihime greeted.

"Good afternoon, Inoue," Turning back to the orange haired, she frowned a bit, "I finished the council meeting. Do you want to get some ice cream, maybe?"

Orihime nodded, "Y-Yes. I should be going. Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san," She grabbed up her bag and walked past Rukia without so much of glancing at her.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "Oi! Inoue! I'll walk you," he made it as if to walk after her, but Rukia blocked his path, "Rukia…"

"She's fine," she stated without batting an eyelash, "Come get ice cream with me. I haven't spent time with you in a while."

He huffed, "I don't know." Glancing towards the door, his face clouded in worry. She had left very quickly. He hadn't noticed when Rukia rose to her toes and pursed her lips. He gasped loudly when he felt her slim, toned figure press against his hard, muscular one. It was awkward as her lips pressed against his. Her mouth was warm and hard against his, but she kept her lips tightly closed. He kept his hands to himself, but Rukia trailed her hands up to his neck. After a few moments, she broke it off, breathing raggedly against his firm lips.

Silence followed as she detangled herself from him, "S-Sorry," she murmured after regaining her breath. Looking down at the ground, she wrapped her arms around her mid-section.

"Not that I mind," he murmured into the tense air, "But why?"

"Why're you always around her?" She inquired, flickering her violet eyes up to him.

He blinked, "Who? Inoue?"

"Yes," she hugged herself tighter, "You're awfully close. You only met her a couple of months ago,"

He scowled, "I'm helping her with her brother—"

"You can't keep using that excuse, Ichigo! Ishida hasn't spoken to you or her in weeks. It's not her brother anymore," she snapped, "And she's always making your bento and helping you with your homework and you walk her to and from school. What about _me_?"

Licking his lips, he tried to find a way to answer, "Inoue and I are just…" he couldn't find the right place of words. Friends? That didn't seem right. He didn't stare at her like a friend and neither did she. "we're just—"

"Go out with me," she cut him off strongly, "This weekend. We'll go see the new movie and get ice cream…" Her eyes shimmered up at his handsome face, "Please?"

"Rukia—"

She leaned up again and her lips met his once more. "Please."

Her lips were nice, but _weird_. And he couldn't stop _thinking_ about Inoue.

**…**

**…**

When he heard the two voices in the same room, he paused automatically.

"E-Eto…Kuchiki-san, is something wrong?"

"Stop."

"…"

"…"

"…Stop what, Kuchiki-san?"

"You know _what_. You know that I've had a crush on Ichigo since we were little. I've told you everything and yet—" She took in a deep, rugged breath, "I want to be his girlfriend and I want you to leave him alo—"

"…No."

"What? Inoue—"

_"No!" _

There was a beat of silence and Ichigo held his breath, standing next to the classroom door in the empty hallway. The quiet continued until he shifted on his feet, fully prepared to walk into the room. He had an overpowering need to defend Inoue, even if he was sort of, kind of, almost dating Rukia. He wasn't a good person, he knew that now.

"He…" Orihime started, causing him to pause in mid-step, "I-I owe him…And he'd be really upset if I left him alone so suddenly. If I weren't around…Who'd hurry to his home in the morning and wake him up in time for school? W-Who'd pack his bento? Who'd help him study? And…And I-I…lo—"

"I will," Rukia cut her off, and he could imagine the girl crossing her arms over her chest, "Because that's what _girlfriends_ do, Inoue."

_Silence. _

Suddenly, Rukia's voice was softer, gentler, weaker, "Please…you know what he means to me. We've talked about it over the phone and in person so many times." He could hear her steps walk further away from him, towards Inoue, "You promised! You promised you wouldn't do this to me! You promised you would let me—"

"Gomen," Inoue's voice was also smaller, frailer, "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san. I-I'm just really selfish, aren't I?"

"…So you'll…?"

There was more silence, but he heard the scuffle of feet and clothing. Ichigo leaned around the doorway, his eyes finding the two, Rukia's back to him, and Orihime facing the girl. He watched in confusion and surprise as they both lifted their right arms in sync and pressed their index finger against their lips, as if to shush each other.

Just at that moment, Orihime whispered, "I promise," The tears leaked from her hazel eyes the next second, falling to the floor, onto her brown shoes. Something in his gut twisted, and Rukia's stance and expression didn't change.

And Orihime cried,

_alone_.

**…**

**…**

"…they're always together…"

"…poor Inoue-san…"

"…Kurosaki's a player, ne…?"

"…he's a pervert…"

"…if he was a true man…"

_Whisper._

_Whisper._

_Whisper. _

Scowling, Ichigo took his seat and glanced around the classroom. Students were huddled up together, murmuring to each other, giggling, giving him secret looks. He had no idea what exactly was going on, but he'd heard Inoue and his own name, and he already knew it couldn't be good.

Ishida plopped down in his own seat, a few inches away from Ichigo and flipped open his notebook, blatantly ignoring the Kurosaki. Sado sat in front of him and stayed silent while Keigo hurried into the room, screaming and yelling his head off.

"ICHHHIIIIIGOOOOOOOO~!"

Casually, Ichigo lifted his arm and caught the brunette with his elbow.

"Arrggghh…" The male fell to the ground, his forehead smoking and blue tears staining his face.

"Sup, Keigo," Ichigo greeted dryly, eyes remaining towards the window. Summer was coming early, it appeared.

"So cruel, Ichigo! I was just saying good morning!" Keigo shouted in turmoil as he lifted himself from the floor.

Turning his gaze from the glass, Ichigo glared at him, "Well, say hello normally! You're worse than my father!"

A wagging tail appeared on Keigo's behind as he beamed brightly, "Sugoi! Really?"

"THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!"

A hand clamped onto his shoulder, "Oi," Ichigo looked towards Grimmjow, who stood over him with a wicked gleam in his eye, "Did you hear?"

Ichigo scowled, "No. But I'm sure you'll tell me."

"There's a rumor going around…" Sado said and sat in silence for a moment before murmuring, "about you."

Keigo rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind his head idly, "You take forever to talk, Sado."

"…Sorry," the Mexican muttered quietly, face solemn as usual.

Ichigo's ears perked up, "Yeah. I heard something earlier. Inoue was in there too."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock, "SO IT'S TRUE?"

Ichigo's eyes twitched, "What is?"

"That you're cheating on Rukia with Inoue," Renji put in as he joined the group, hands tucked in his pockets and eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're a two-timer to most of the school."

"W-What?" Ichigo stuttered out before Ishida suddenly stood and left the room, slamming the door after him, "You've got it all wrong!" He proclaimed loudly.

"Well," Grimmjow drawled lazily, "You're a ladies' man, Ichigo. You should be proud."

"I doubt it," said Keigo, "There's no way he could bag two girls like _that_,"

Ichigo stood, frightening Keigo, and surprising Renji. The group watched as their friend pried open the door and closed behind him in the same manner as Ishida, yet much more force behind the _bang_. The class went silent and Keigo sweat-dropped.

"D-Do you think we made him mad?"

Grimmjow leered, "I sure hope so,"

**…**

**…**

He hurried through the hallways and only hoped she was in the old library. As he moved, he tried to shake Orihime's teary face from his mind and Rukia's shaking shoulders and Orihime's long, thick hair and Rukia's pretty, rare smiles.

Was he really a two-timer?

No. That was impossible. He didn't feel that way about Inoue and he wasn't entirely sure how Rukia made him feel. He wanted to try with her, he really did, but when he saw Inoue, a bento in her hand, a bright smile on her face, her shimmering, large honey eyes staring up at him, he couldn't stop his heart from thundering. With Rukia, he had to try, but with Inoue, he always acted on instinct, there wasn't any hesitation. Maybe this was the reason he didn't start relationships. He'd always known it would be this messy. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't like, and he didn't love, he kept his attention on his family and schoolwork. It was easier that way.

He was almost there, and he was sure, but he instantly skidded to a stop when he saw the heavy, russet hair. He panted a bit as she stood there, in front of the closed library door, her small hands empty, and her long hair falling to her waist, the sapphire barrettes holding back the bangs.

Hesitantly, he called her name into the silence, "Inoue,"

She gasped, jerking in shock, and her face turned, her hair swishing around her shoulders and back. Her large eyes met his and he was shocked to see the wet, thick eyelashes and teary, shaking gaze. Her pink lips parted and he continued to watch as she lifted an arm and wiped away the still tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

Finally, she addressed him again, "K-Kurosaki-kun."

He stepped forward and she stumbled back. His eyes narrowed and he tried to ignore the stab in his chest from the movement, "Inoue, why're you—"

Plastering a smile on her face, which Ichigo noted didn't go along with her eyes, "You shouldn't be here. You s-should be with Kuchiki-san,"

He blinked at Rukia's name and gauged her expression. She balled her hands in her skirt and looked towards the ground, her smile falling.

"Y-You…shouldn't worry about me. You should only worry about your girlfriend, about Kuchiki-san," she continued to murmur.

_Dammit. _

His jaw clenched and he strode forward, fully prepared to shake some sense into the girl, but she looked up at him, causing him to stop in mid-step, and _beamed_, "Ne?"

"I-Inoue,"

"I should get to class."

"But…"

Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun," she picked up her bag from the floor. He stood, tall and immobile, as she walked right past him, her lavender scent wafting into his nose, and her long hair moving against her back.

When he finally gained the energy to turn, she was gone.

**…**

**…**

The rumors stopped.

And he didn't _see_ her.

**…**

**…**

"It was nice," Rukia said next to him, fairly close. Ichigo stood under the shade of the tree, staring down at his melting ice cream. They had finally gone on a date and Rukia smiled throughout the day. Handing him the ice cream, she joined him under the tree. "The movie was really, really funny. Who knew he could hit with so many cocoanuts?"

Chuckling a bit, he nodded, "Yeah. But you didn't even eat all the popcorn,"

She pursed her lips and knitted her slender eyebrows, "So?"

Smiling now, Ichigo said, "If it were Inoue—"

Both paused at her name and averted their gazes. Ichigo stared hard at the grass, the silence following. As he tightened his hand around the cone, he tried not to imagine the large eyes and long hair. He hadn't seen her for a couple of weeks now, and whenever he did, it was just a fan of her hair turning the corner or a trace of her red bean paste smell during lunch. Ishida seemed to be in a better mood and Ichigo didn't ask why. He didn't know why he kept thinking of Orihime and he didn't know why it hurt _not_ to see her. Maybe he was as pathetic as Ulquiorra called him.

"W-Would," Ichigo broke from his thoughts when he heard Rukia talk. She looked very pretty today. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a yellow, sundress. A red hue was permanently in her cheeks and Ichigo pretended not to notice, "Would you kiss me, Ichigo?"

His eyes widened in surprise and she slanted him a shy glance before shouting, "I-It's because you barely touch me, idiot! I'm not made of glass!"

_That's not the reason. _

"O-Only if you want to try…" Rukia murmured, "…I kissed you last time. It's your turn."

Licking his dry lips, he tried to ignore the blood rushing up his neck. Leaning closer to her short stature, he watched as she turned her head towards him. "Someone might see," he prompted as she turned pink under his gaze.

"T-They won't!" She hissed, growing impatient.

Slowly, he bent lower and she rose on her toes, her lips pursing and Ichigo brushed them against his. Her eyelids slid closed, but Ichigo watched her as she leaned closer. He tried not to imagine the long hair and bright smiles and amber eyes. But he could see her turning as bright as her hair as he leaned close to press his mouth to hers.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

"Shit," he hissed harshly, breaking away from the black-haired girl. She jolted in shock and blinked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, flustered.

He averted his gaze from her, "N-Nothing,"

Just then, the rain came down almost automatically. Thick and soaking. Rukia gave a little gasp and he heard others squealing and shouting in bewilderment. Sighing, he stripped from his jacket – he really didn't need it since he had on a long sleeve white, loose shirt and fitting jeans – and placed it around her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled reassuringly.

**…**

**…**

It was still pouring when he finished walking Rukia home, and he tried to run through the rain. It was getting heavier and heavier by the second and the thunder rolled over his head. Scowling at the empty streets, he cut through the empty parking lot next to supermarket, and skidded to a halt when he saw the auburn hair.

She was standing there, only a few feet away, white bags around her feet, a few cans of juice broken open and the bread soaking on the ground. She was dressed in her school clothing without the sweater so the white, long sleeve shirt was exposed and sticking to her skin, along with the red tie and the gray skirt. She was soaked thoroughly, more than him, and it wasn't telling how long she had been standing there, quiet and still.

Stepping a bit closer, he called, "Inoue,"

She jerked a little at her name and he could even hear her tiny gasp through the rain. Slowly, tentatively, she turned her wet head around to see him. It was refreshing to see her, for he had realized a long time ago how much he missed her. But he wished it was under different circumstances. When the wide honey eyes met his, he murmured,

"What're you doing?"

It took a moment before she spoke, "W-Weren't you on a d-date with Kuchiki-san?"

"You're soaked, Inoue," he said in reply.

She blinked feebly before lowering her head, shielding her gaze from his. Without further instruction, he started towards her.

"Don't," she whispered firmly, but he heard her and paused almost automatically. "Don't," She repeated, quieter. She swallowed, wet and small, "_Please_,"

He was still for a second and the rain continued to fall over the two, drowning out the rest of the world, drowning out _everything_ but him and her.

"Inoue," he said her name easily, softly, and she tensed, raising her hands to press them against her bountiful chest, "you'll catch a cold." He continued towards her.

"_Don't_!" She shouted and he was stunned at her volume and intensity. "I said _don't_!"

"Inoue—"

"Stop bothering with me!" She yelled over him, over the rain, over his _world_, "Leave me alone!"

"Listen to me—" He stepped forward, inches from her now, but she lifted an arm and struck his chest, pushing him a few steps back.

"Stop, stop, _stop_ it!" She started away, preparing to run and leave him behind.

_Tch_. As if he would let that happen.

Grasping her delicate wrist – just as before – he yanked her towards him, and she gasped loudly before whirling back around to face him. Desperate amber met hard brown. She lifted her arm and clenched fist, but he held it tight. Stumbling back a few feet, she pulled with all her capable strength. It was almost like a tug-of-war as they pulled back and forth.

"K-Kuros…_Stop_!" She cried at him.

"_You_ stop," he growled back.

Suddenly, she was staggering, and she turned away from him, but he twisted his hand around her wrist and grabbed her in his strong, wet arms. She gave a tiny squeak and wrestled in his grip. He pressed his front against her slender back, keeping his arms around her. She weakened and sagged against him, breathing raggedly with little whimpers.

"P-Please stop," She whispered and he could hear the thickness in her high voice, "P-_Please_…"

He could smell the lavender and feel her curves. His heart wouldn't stop _thundering_.

"Y-You shouldn't act this way to me," she continued quietly, "Everyone will get the wrong idea…Kuchiki-san will get the wrong idea," still, he continued to hold her and she shuddered, "…_I'll_ get the wrong idea."

He couldn't stop his eyes from widening.

She pressed her clenched fists against her eyes and her voice broke, "I made a promise. I promised Kuchiki-san I wouldn't betray her…e-ever. Yet…I…" A broken sob left her throat and he tightened his arms in reply, "When I first met you, you were so kind and I-I wanted to read with you because people usually treated me differently. But you h-helped me with Ishida-nii and you protected me and stood up for me."

He didn't reply.

"…B-But then I wanted to repay you somehow and I made your bento and assisted you with your studies…and…I tried so hard not to fall for these feelings…but…_but_…"

The rain fell with her tears.

"And I knew if I acted on my feelings, I would be selfish and make K-Kuchiki-san sad. I kept thinking over the weeks we spent together, it would be best if I just left you alone and gave up, but I was being self-centered. And every time I thought of Kuchiki-san being hurt, I felt something in my heart and tummy _hurt_. It _hurt_ so much…"

"Inoue…" he started, and he wasn't sure what he was going to say because his heart wouldn't stop pounding and his mind had drawn a blank. He, once again, tightened his arms around her, "Inoue—"

"That's right," she whispered, "That's right, Kurosaki-kun. I'm Inoue Orihime." Breaking herself from his suffocating hold, she walked towards her fallen groceries, "I'm _not_ Kuchiki-san…I'm _not_ your girlfriend."

"…"

"I love you," she continued, keeping her back to him, "A lot. And I don't know why. B-But…Kuchiki-san loves you too…And you love her."

"Inoue—"

"So please," She whispered, "Let me cry without you watching." She bent down, picked up her things, and he got to see her drenched face and the hair falling around her,

"Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun,"

**…**

**…**

"Ichigo,"

He turned slowly to the voice. There was Rukia, arms crossed over her chest, her clothes neat and proper. The president stepped closer to him. Sitting on the ground in front of his home, dressed in street clothes, and head down.

"You didn't come to school today," she murmured. "And I made you a bento. I know you like when I add wasabi, which is weird since you didn't like it before, but I didn't think it would go well with—"

"We should talk," he cut her off softly.

She tensed at the words and shifted on her brown shoes, "…About what?" He opened his mouth, but she muttered, "I'm a bad person,"

Snapping his eyes up to hers, he said, "No, you're not."

Her eyelids lowered, "I am. Just a month ago, I knew Inoue's feelings, and I took advantage of them by asking her what she thought of you. When I finally told I liked you, she smiled and smiled and congratulated me as if it were all fine. She wished me good luck and she _smiled_ again, saying we'd make a nice couple and pretty babies…"

Ichigo remained silent.

"And…" She swallowed, "I yelled at her. I called her a liar and mean and shallow. Because I knew how she felt and she knew how I felt, how I wished to get closer to you. She had promised me, a long time ago, before she left for America that she would never betray me, but she fell for you and when she started crying, I felt bad. I told her to stop making lunches for you and telling you to study and smiling at you and laughing with you and teaching you and _being_ with you," she clenched her hands into tight, _tighter_ fists.

Taking in a deep breath, she released it a second later.

"I knew I was being dirty when I continued to be with you, right in front of her, and told her to keep her distance. Even then," she met his surprised eyes and smiled softly, "I wanted to be with you so badly."

His eyes widened when the tears suddenly filled her eyes and she stepped closer,

"Can't I replace her?" She whispered, "I'll grow my hair out and I'll try to be more laid-back and I'll practice making the perfect bento and—"

"No," he muttered and she paused in mid-rant, "I don't want that," The tears heavily fell and stained her cheeks, falling onto her pristine shirt.

Lowering her head, she unclenched her fists, "I-I…I want to be close to you. I want to be _with_ you."

He sat there for a moment, in silence, and then stood, towering over her. She gasped at the sudden movement and met his surprisingly gentle eyes, "The days I were with you were fun, Rukia,"

She let out another strangled sigh, "I've loved you since we met."

"And I'm sorry I didn't realize," he said, "But I just noticed that I haven't returned your feelings. I didn't feel exactly that kind of love for you, but you're an important friend to me,"

"B-But—"

"And I wish I could take your pain away. You always kept my head up and you knew how to cheer me up in an instant. I don't know what I would do without you."

"But…she does _more_ for you," said Rukia.

He nodded, dragging his eyes over her saddened face and his gut twisted unhappily, "You stopped the rain,"

She gasped, eyes locking with his.

"When I was grieving over my mother," he said, "You were there and you kept me from falling over the edge,"

There was a beat of silence.

"So thank you, Rukia. Thank you for everything."

It was quiet again for a few moments before she lifted a hand and wiped away her tears, "You know, if you hurry, she should still be in the library,"

His mouth lifted in a small smile as he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently with a brush of his lips. "Yeah," he nodded. Turning the other way, he rushed down the sidewalk and straight towards the school.

Rukia stood there for a moment, watching his lean figure vanish before the tears washed down her cheeks again. A sob broke through her tight throat and she cupped her hands over her eyes.

"R-Rukia?"

She knew that voice.

She didn't need to lift her head and the tears slowed, "Renji…" She breathed.

Without further commentary, he slowly walked forward, watching her slim shoulders shake and wrapped an arm around her head and neck, bringing her to his chest. Instantly, she latched onto him and wailed into his shirt, staining the material with her sadness and heartbreak.

He only tightened his grip in reply.

**…**

**…**

The door was pushed open and he heard the clatter of books falling. There she was, no shoes, large eyes widening as he stepped through the entrance. Her lips parted and her hands remained limp at her sides.

"Inoue,"

She gasped, and with a wave of her amber hair, she spun around and scurried away. He clenched his jaw and pushed away from the door, sliding it closed behind him and slipping the lock into place. She vanished behind one row of bookcases and then he walked after her.

He heard the shuffle of feet as she moved to another row and a whirl of her long hair.

"Stop hiding from me,"

No reply.

"Because if you do,"

He passed by a stack of books and stood in the second aisle.

"I won't be able to confess,"

There was a muted squeak before she said, a couple of feet away, on the other side of the tall bookcase, "D-Don't come! Go back to Kuchiki-san please."

"Why?" He needed to keep her talking, just to follow the sound of her appealing voice.

"B-Because she's your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore."

"Eh?"

"We broke up,"

"W-Why?"

"It doesn't matter," he turned a corner, her voice closer now.

"It does!" She seemed oblivious to how near he was.

"All that matters," he murmured as he saw her back facing towards him, her body leaning around the edge of the bookcase, probably searching for him. He paused behind her, "is _us_."

Squealing in shock, she whirled around to face him, cheeks erupting with pink and her hazel eyes widening, "…us?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "You and me,"

She blinked before she hardened her sweet features, "There is no you and me, Kurosaki-kun. After all, I'm really, really selfish—"

Taking her wrist in his hand, he raised it high, and locked eyes with her, "Fine," he said, "Let's be selfish together."

She gasped and started to pull at her wrist clamped in his tight grip, "N-No!"

"Inoue—"

"If you keep doing this, I'll get the wrong idea! I'll…I'll—"

_"I love you," _

Her eyes grew.

Now, he could see why his heart went faster when he stared at her and why his voice became gentler when he listened to her speak and why his hands became sweaty when they touched. None of it was a mistake.

Slowly, she lowered her head, and he heard her breathing hitch, "Please…don't say th-things like that. It's not funny,"

"It's not meant to be a joke, Orihime,"

Again, she peered up at him, shocked he had said her name. Tears were already filling her wide eyes and her pink lips parted, gasping in air. "B-But Kuchiki-san—"

He tightened his hand around her wrist, "She's fine."

Slowly, she blinked, "…Why did you break you with her?"

A small smile flittered across his face, "Idiot," he said.

Instantly, she bristled, "I-I'm not!"

"I know," he replied, "Another reason I love you,"

Another blush colored her face, "D-Don't say that,"

"Fine," and she seemed to avert her eyes, "You say it then."

She yanked at her arm, desperate to have it back, "I promised I would—"

"Orihime," he started, but she pulled her hand free. Hurrying back a few steps, she stood a few feet away from him, clasping a hand over the wrist he'd held and held them to her chest, lowering her head.

"Y-You can't do this," she whispered, "You can't just—"

"I can," he cut her off, resting his hands at his sides, "And I chose you."

Silence.

Finally, she whispered, "I'm weird." His eyes narrowed, "I eat odd things and I talk about silly things,"

"I know."

"I'm not very good with thinking things through and I'm very clumsy,"

"I know."

Hesitantly, she raised her gaze back to his, her eyes stinging with heavy tears. She tightened her grip around her wrist, "And I'm not small." She continued, "I'm not skinny and I eat a lot."

"I like curvier women," he replied easily.

"But I—"

"I'll be with you," he said, "I'll be with you, Orihime. Just don't leave me behind."

The tears flood over once more and she clenched her fist, bringing them weakly to her cheeks, as if to stop her weeping. Gasping, she said, "I love you…"

His eyes widened at the anxiety and compassion in her voice.

"I love you…!"

"…"

"I love you, Kurosaki-kun!" She placed her hands over her eyes as her slim shoulders shook and the tears fell to the floor beneath their feet. Something akin to pain and pleasure muddled into his stomach and chest. This, this was much better than in his dreams.

"Kurosaki-kun…I lo—"

He ran forward and caught her roughly in his arms, and she stumbled back at the raw force. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he hugged her tightly to his chest – probably too tightly – she gasped his name over and over again, gripping his shirt with her small hands. Slowly, he pulled away slightly, keeping his arms tight, and his lips met hers. It was clumsy and she dug her fingers painfully into his chest, but she tasted sweet and her lips were softer than he imagined and his heart wouldn't stop _pounding_.

And they stood there, embracing,

_together_.

**…**

**…**

The orange haired teenager slowly walked across the street, the cars before him, as if watching him. It was warm today and summer was coming. The sun beamed down on him, lighting his world and he looked up from his shoes, hands tucked in his pockets.

Once again, just like every morning, he met her gaze. Smiling prettily, the auburn haired girl stood on the sidewalk, just a few feet from his destination, and raised her arm to present the bento, carefully wrapped up and warm to the touch.

Instantly, a smile lifted his lips.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun~!"

**…**

**…**

**Yay! It's finally finished. Took me forever to write. Now I can focus on Left You Behind. I actually wrote this while I was in the hospital, since my grandmother is currently staying there. Every day, I went to her room, opened my laptop, and wrote, and she said 'she enjoyed watching my face scrunch up, Starry Night'. Of course, I would throw a fit, but secretly loved it. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Please don't hate me, but I've been obsessed with Clannad for a while. And though I won't trade out my Ichihime crazies for just Clannad, I'll still try to make the most out of it. Snap out of it, Star! Snap out of it! Ichihime only!**

**Please review. It makes me smile~**

**-Star**


End file.
